


What More is a Rainbow, Than Colors Out of Reach?

by Dresupi



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blindfolds, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Touching, Werewolf Omera, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Mandomera short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [Noelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle/gifts).



> Title from 'Swept Away' by the Avett Brothers.

  1. Table Of Contents
  2. Aroused by their voice || for wheresarizona
  3. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a damsel causing distress || for Noelle
  4. Don't be scared, I can explain || for wheresarizona
  5. Maps || for wheresarizona
  6. Frozen Lake || for wheresarizona




	2. Aroused by their voice || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Other tags: Blindfolds, Touching 

“You’re breathtaking…” 

His voice was raspy in her ear, and the feel of his breath softly hitting the side of her face told Omera that he’d taken off the helmet at least. The cloth covering her eyes was a necessity, but she ached to see what she’d touched so many times. 

Warm fingers brushed against her arm and she had to keep herself from falling back into his arms. Apparently the gloves were gone too. A shiver wracked through her body, starting at the base of her spine and moving upward. No matter how many times they’d done this, Omera wasn’t used to the effect he had on her. 

It was sort of funny, his choice of words, given how he stole the very air from her lungs whenever he was near. If anything, _he_ was the breathtaking one. 

“Can I?” she asked, tentatively reaching out in the direction she thought he might be. Her fingers grazed his forearm and used it to stead her as she turned. He allowed her to pull his hand into both of hers, to bring it up to her lips and kiss each fingertip. Gently, reverently. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” he breathed. Encircling her bare waist with his other arm and dragging her close. “No one else can hear you.” 

“Din,” she murmured, rising up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. She’d been clumsy at kissing blind at first, but she’d like to think she’d gotten better. 

She felt him practically melt against her, his lips plucking softly at hers until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her tongue swept out into his mouth, and he stopped her. Scooped her up into his arms. 

Carrying her. Towards her bedroll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry about that, I am uploading a lot of these and I'm in the middle of a migraine as well, and I had to go take something for that and put a cold compress on my neck and UGHHH I'm sorry if you read this before and it was the wrong fic


	3. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a damsel causing distress || for Noelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Miscommunication

Omera dropped the basket of krill. For the fourth time today. If she could swear, she would. But her daughter was right there. 

She looked down at the ground, expecting to see the little blue creatures skittering back to the water, except the basket was just… floating there. 

Except it wasn’t floating. There was a gloved and armored hand holding it. 

“I’ve got you,” a familiar voice said softly. Omera pressed her lips together and yanked the basket away from him. 

“I don’t need your help,” she said stiffly, hitching the basket upon her hip and walking it over to where the krill were being deveined. 

“Looks like you did,” he retorted, not put off by her cold demeanor in the slightest. 

She slammed the basket down on the ground to the chagrin of the ladies sitting there. They both gasped, and one of them scolded her as she yanked it towards her. 

“I’m no woman in distress,” she retorted. “I’m a woman causing it.” She turned away from Din, directing the rest of her address to the women working on the krill. “I’ll take my leave until dinner, if you don’t need me any longer.” 

She could have sworn she saw everyone breathe a sigh of relief as they bid her leave them. 

Din was two steps ahead of her, more nimble in that armor than he was out of it. Not that she’d know, not first hand, anyway. And that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? She was fed up with this hot and cold nonsense. She knew he had a creed, but if that was the case, why couldn’t he simply reject her advances? Why was he accepting of them until he wasn’t? It hurt more this way. 

Omera didn’t like uneven ground, in the krill ponds or metaphorically. Both had a tendency to give way and make her fall. She wasn’t a fan of falling. It didn’t stop her in her tracks any longer, but it slowed her down. 

He stood next to her door, waiting for her to approach. She thought about ignoring him, but that wasn’t an option. Not really. 

“What?” she asked harshly. 

“I want to talk.” 

“That’s all we do,” she grumbled but allowed him entrance. He waited for her to enter before he followed. 

“Are you no longer in need of my assistance?” he asked bluntly. 

“I could always use your assistance. But I’m no taker.” She wanted like hell to say his name, but he’d told her to forget it. As if she ever could. “I’m a giver, and you keep refusing me.” 

“Omera…” 

“Don’t. Don’t do that when I can’t.” 

She heard him sigh. “No living person has seen me without my armor.” 

“So leave it on.” 

The words hung in the air, almost as if he was tasting them. Savoring their flavor. Slowly, because it was something he’d never tried before. 

“Leave it on?” It’d be uncomfortable.” 

“So I’ll… I’ll close my eyes,” she offered, extending her hand and letting it fall again because that was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

“You’d do that?” he asked. 

“What? Close my eyes?” She stared at him. It was a stupid idea. Stupidly simple, was this really the thing that would bridge the gap? 

His nod was almost imperceptible. 

“Yes. Of course I would. It’d be easier if I covered them with something… I mean…” 

The silence after she spoke was thick. So thick it was hard to breathe. What was happening? 

“We could… I could come back after… after everyone’s eaten dinner?” 

Did she tell him how everyone thought they were already visiting each other in the dark? Did she tell him that’s why Winta’s friends always had her sleeping over with them? To give them privacy? 

She didn’t tell him. He’d probably be embarrassed. Instead, she simply nodded. “Winta’s staying over at a friend’s tonight.” 

“Good. I mean… That sounds like fun for her.” 

“I’ll see you after dinner, then?” 

“Yes,” he said quickly. A gloved hand reached out for her, but dropped again, mirroring her previous action. She wondered if it was on purpose or did he want to touch her as badly as she wanted to touch him? 

After dinner, she’d find out. 


	4. Don't be scared, I can explain || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolves, AU - Werewolf, Werewolf Omera, Not Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence

When his feet touched down on the familiar soil, he felt briefly bereft when he realized that the Child was no longer with him. That he’d found his family and he’d left him there. Safe and sound and no longer running around with a merc. It hadn’t just happened, but it still hit him hard whenever he left his ship alone these days.

Din Djarin was many things that day, but for the first time since he’d last visited this planet, there was one thing he _wasn’t_.

And the moon shining down on his bare face told him that much.

Twigs crunched as he walked through the forest in the direction of her town. He was almost there when something knocked him down on his back. With his blaster too far away to reach, he had to look death in the face.

Or in this case, a snarling wolf.

He lamented that he hadn’t found Omera and she’d likely never know he’d come back. There’d be nothing left after this wolf was finished with him.

But suddenly, the wolf stopped, It sat up on his chest and peered down at him, almost as if it were studying him.

And then it backed up, shifting as it went, until a fully grown, fully nude woman stood before him.

His mouth went dry as his eyes landed on her face.

Omera.

He had so many questions, but more importantly, he had eyes.

“Omera,” he whispered.

“Is that you?” she asked, easing near him and crouching down beside him. “You’re the… but he… where’s the Child?”

“I’m Din,” he said softly. “Din Djarin.”

“Din,” she said softly, repeating it and tasting it in her mouth. “Din.”

“I took the kid back home to his family. But why are you—“

“Don’t be scared, I can explain everything,” she whispered. “But first things first…” she leaned down and kissed him soundly, His hands flailed because he didn’t know where to put them.

She was right, they could talk later. This was… this was too wonderful to stop.


	5. Maps || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

When he woke up, he was laying somewhere soft. And he didn’t recognize his surroundings.

He also didn’t have his armor on. He was clad only in the armorweave he normally wore beneath the beskar.

Panicking slightly, Din sat straight up and immediately groaned. His head ached like a Bantha had kicked him, and when he brought his hands up to cradle it, he met the slick curves of his helmet instead.

So he didn’t have his beskar, but his helmet was still on? Had someone stolen it?

He rose despite the pounding in his head and staggered to the doorway of the room. Leaning on the door frame for support, his eyes scanning the surroundings to look for the rest of his beskar and his blaster. He had to find that, and then find the Kid. And somehow get out of here…

All with a pounding headache. He’d survived far worse.

He was in a hut. A personal residence, if he wasn’t mistaken. There was no sign of his belongings anywhere, no sign of the Child either, but there were voices outside.

One moving closer to the front door.

“I think I heard something, let me just go check…” He looked frantically for anything he could use as a weapon, but he was more than a bit flustered by his headache that was clearly at least a minor head injury, and he still hadn’t found anything when the speaker entered the hut.

He very nearly flew at the figure as it moved into the room, figuring his hands were just as good of a weapon as nothing, but he realized at the last second that it wasn’t a captor. It was Omera.

Which made next to no sense. The last memory he had of her was leaving her planet with a baleful longing heavy in his heart, but he’d left nonetheless. This was clearly her home, now that he was looking, so they were definitely on Sorgan. How was he back here?

“Omera…” he breathed.

“Mando,” she said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “You’re awake.”

“What—“

“Your friend brought you here.”

“My friend?”

“Greef Karga?” she replied. “He’s outside, should I go get him?”

“No, no… I…” he blanched. If Karga had brought him here, and he woke up in what could only be described as Omera’s bedroom, then… “You’ve seen my face, haven’t you?”

“What?” Omera asked.

“You must have removed my helmet, and I …”

“Oh kriff, no…” she laughed. “No. There was a nurse droid.”

“A nurse droid?” he repeated.

“Yes, you had a bad head injury, but the droid was the only one there when your helmet was removed. I never saw you without it.”

“But…” he trailed off. “But..”

“I treated the wounds on your body. Broken ribs. Minor cuts that required sutures. A few burns. I didn’t… um… they were all on your chest. Your upper body. I promise your dignity is still intact.”

He found that fact flustered him even more than the thought of her seeing him without his helmet ever had. Of course, the thought that he’d broken his code only incited moral panic, this panic was of a different kind.

“The kid?” he asked softly.

“He’s outside, playing with the children,” she said with a soft smile. “Winta’s been watching out for him. He’s fine. Been worried about you, though. I’ve brought him in to see you a few times. Keeps bumping his head against yours, so I had to limit his visits. I was worried about your head injury.”

Din chuckled softly. “It’s how Mandolorians show affection… Since we don’t remove the helmets… It wouldn’t have hurt me.”

“Oh…” she smiled softly. “That makes sense then. Come on, let’s get you back in bed. I’ll bring you something to eat. I’m sure you’re starving.”

He allowed her to herd him back towards the bedroom. But a thought occurred to him and he stopped walking abruptly.

“Why didn’t you…” he began.

“Why didn’t I what?”

“Why didn’t you look?” he asked. “I would never have known.”

“How do you know I didn’t?” she asked, taking his arm and pushing him into movement again.

“You didn’t,” he stated. He could tell. Omera had a very expressive face. He could tell she was being truthful.

“No, I didn’t,” she conceded. “Now, get back in bed.”

“I will. Just tell me why you didn’t.”

“I respect you too much to go against your code. It’s your way.”

“This is the way,” Din mumbled.

“I know,” Omera replied, smiling warmly. “And I know it’s important to you. That’s why I didn’t look.”

It was uncharacteristic of him to be sure. But he could always blame his lack of decorum on the head injury.

He turned abruptly and took her head in both of his hands, lowering his forehead to hers, she inhaled sharply. She tensed at first but relaxed into it.

“Is this…” she trailed off. “Is this how you kiss?”

“When the lights aren’t off, yes,” he replied. 

“And when they’re off?” she asked.

“You’ll have to wait for that,” he replied. “Because they’re on right now.”

“And you’ll have to wait for _that_ because you’re still recovering.” She reached up and gripped both of his hands in hers, pulling them from the sides of her face. She was warm as she led him to the bed. “Lay here. I’ll send in the Child.”

He lay back on the bed as she directed, a smile on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. He’d have to thank Karga for bringing him here.


	6. Frozen Lake || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

The ground felt hard and frozen beneath his feet as he approached Omera’s village. Grogu wasn’t even shivering, so he figured it was alright, though. Of course, the kid had that sack robe thing he always loved to wear, and as far as Din was concerned, he was well protected in that getup.

None of the villagers were outside their homes, but he could see curling wisps of smoke coming from the chimneys, so he knew they were all home. He came upon Omera’s home and knocked on the door, Grogu gurgling in his arms and practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of playing with Winta.

When Omera opened the door, she smiled at him and held her hands out for the kid immediately. After giving him the requisite kisses and hugs, she put him down and he toddled off in search of Winta.

Then she looked up at him. “The ponds are frozen. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again until the thaw.”

“I couldn’t stay away,” he replied.

“Good,” she said, grinning and throwing her arms around him. She immediately recoiled, folding her arms in front of her and rubbing her biceps. “You’re freezing.”

“Sorry… it’s the beskar…”

“Come in and take it off. All but the helmet, that is,” she said with a grin.

Din wanted to be able to take all of it off more than anything, but he had a creed. And it wasn’t the first time he’d wanted to bare himself before another being, but never before had it been so pronounced

He stepped inside and began stripping off his armor until he was wearing just his armor weave, and when he’d finally dropped the last of his armor, he straightened up, tilting his head imploringly at her.

“Come here,” she said, wrapping both arms around him. She sighed when she did. “Much better. You’re squishier this way.”

He chuckled. “Not sure if that’s good or bad.”

“It’s very good,” she assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
